1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a method of an input operation for a display device that a user wears, a technique for detecting a gesture from a user finger has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2008-17501).
In such a related art technique, a complicated device is not necessary and the device that is simple to use is provided. On the other hand, a motion that is not understood by persons other than the user is necessary, which may bring anxiety to the user about making a strange impression on the surrounding people. Thus, it is desirable to reduce a psychological effect on the user.
Further, in a display device that displays an image so that a scene other than the displayed image can be viewed, including a display device that a user wears, it is desirable to perform an input operation so as not to impair the visibility of the scene other than the displayed image.